


blow(job) me away

by undersekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersekai/pseuds/undersekai
Summary: The one where Jongin wants to sleep but Sehun wants to have a blowjob, while he is doing an Instagram's live video.





	blow(job) me away

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for checking this story out and you can always talk to me via ask.fm (https://ask.fm/onetwosixseven), cheers!

“Why are you always naked whenever we are away from Korea?”

“Correction, I am only naked when I share a room with you.”

Taking out a towel from the wardrobe, Jongin grunts softly as he makes his way to the bathroom. He has been really tired these days, barely getting enough rest as they have been travelling from one country to another for concerts and fan meetings. The last thing he wants to do right now is fucking Sehun but it is really hard not to do so when all the younger ever does lately is proudly showing how amazing his naked body looks like.

Jongin takes a quick shower, it is almost 1 a.m. and all he wants is to get some sleep before getting ready for the concert tomorrow. He splashes some water on his face, shuddering a little at the coldness of the water and the mental image of Sehun being naked.

God, that boyfriend of his is really a tease.

He wraps the towel around his lower half, displaying his abs to the mirror as he stares at the said item. He looks kind of pale without make up and honestly, he prefers to see his face being plain like this. When he was younger, he never dream that make up will be his friend. Usually, make up is a girl’s thing so when he need to wear it for every performance, he wonders if he does look good with it.

He rakes his fingers through his slight damp hair, fingers running over them smoothly as he walks out from the bathroom. However, the sight of Sehun laying down with his left hand on his slowly erected dick is definitely not a welcoming sight for Jongin.

“Sehun, what are you doing?”

“Things that you should be doing.”

Jongin grunts for the second time and he wonders if Joonmyun will let him exchange room with anyone because he really wants to sleep now. A peaceful sleep, that’s all he needs but Sehun clearly has other idea in mind.

“Sehun, please, let’s sleep.”

“No.”

“I am tired.”

“Your dick says otherwise.”

He squints at his younger partner before glancing down, groaning inwardly when there is quite a bulge at the front of his towel. One of Jongin’s weaknesses is the sight of Sehun being naked. For some people, the sight of people being naked is maybe enough for them to be turned on but for Jongin, even that sight alone can make his sperm spurt out voluntarily. It is not his fault that Sehun’s pale white skin is the bane of his existence.

“You really like to mess with me, don’t you?”

Jongin huffs lowly when he makes his way to the bed, right hand gripping on the edge of his towel to unravel it as he hovers over Sehun’s figure. Sehun emits a soft chuckle, using his right hand to support himself when he raises his body forward, pressing his lips against Jongin’s. Jongin sighs softly and he knows what will happen next. He moves his lips gently against Sehun’s, doing it slow at first because he knows how Sehun likes it when he tries to make their relationship pure vanilla. But as time passes, he gets greedy.

He wants more of Sehun, wanting to teach Sehun a lesson for always disrupting his plan to get a peaceful sleep. He lowers Sehun’s body with his own, both of their bodies are already bare, ready to be wrecked by one another. Jongin moves his tongue out, gently licking Sehun’s lips as a permission to enter his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth. The younger one gladly parts his lips a little, emitting a light sigh when he can feel Jongin’s tongue work its way inside his mouth. They give and take, savoring each other’s mouths as usual before Sehun breaks the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their swollen mouths together.

“I have a sick idea,” Sehun mumbles against Jongin’s lips as he presses their mouths together once again.

“Hm?”

“I want to make a live video on instagram and you are going to suck my dick while I do that.”

The idea sounds really absurd to Jongin but the thrills of doing the said activity while Sehun interacts with their fans does it for him. He lifts both of his shoulders, thinking that this is going to be a good thing when he moves downward, situating himself in between of Sehun’s legs.

“Make sure to be careful,” Jongin reminds his lover, knowing how careless Sehun can be sometimes, especially when he is horny.

Jongin places soft kisses around Sehun’s milky white thighs, getting a responsive hum from his boyfriend. Even though Jongin is the top between the two, he still enjoys giving Sehun a blowjob sometimes. He likes the sound that Sehun makes when Jongin takes his dick inside his mouth, gritting his teeth around the length to create a slight vibration that Sehun loves the most.

Therefore, he proceeds to take the length inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks closely as he tries to take Sehun’s entire dick inside his mouth in one go. Sehun emits a soft moan when he feels his erection getting hard inside Jongin’s wet mouth, shakily trying to grab his phone that is on the bedside table. He taps here and there, trying to open Instagram while his lover slowly moving his head up and down, making a slurping sound once in a while.

“Oh, god, Jongin. Faster.”

Sehun commands and Jongin obeys.

He lifts his head up, glancing at his lover and he tries his best not to laugh when he sees Sehun gripping the bedsheet with one hand while the other hand is holding his phone. Sehun places his phone up, trying not to show his bare shoulders to the camera, wanting the fans to only see his face down until his nose.

“This is fun.”

Jongin snorts lowly when Sehun says that, slightly creating a vibration against Sehun’s dick. He moves his hand lower, casually playing with his boyfriend’s balls as Sehun tries his best not to moan out loud. Jongin grits his teeth around the length when he moves his mouth around Sehun’s erection, slowly bobbing his head up and down while his eyes are fixed on Sehun’s face. Sehun gulps, pushing his saliva down into his throat as Jongin works his heavenly mouth around his dick. He wonders if this is a bad idea but he does not want to give up, he does not want to let Jongin win.

Sehun lets out a long hum, trying to stifle the moan that keep on threatening to escape from his lips. Jongin squeezes his lover’s balls gently, wanting to see if Sehun will give up and stop with this sort of voyeurism but all he gets is nothing. Sehun grips on his phone tightly as he continues the live video.

He plays with his hair, distracting himself from how good Jongin is in giving blowjob. He can feel his inner stomach twisting, eager to ejaculate his cum into Jongin’s mouth. Trying his best not to cum yet, he looks at the comments that the fans leave.

“I am in Mexico right now. Right now, it’s early in the morning. 1 o’clock in the morning. It’s 1 o’clock in the morning.”

Upon hearing that, Jongin rolls his eyes. Wondering why he is here, in between of Sehun’s legs, giving his boyfriend a blowjob of his life when he can just lay down and sleep. He quickens his pace, bobbing his head a little bit faster now. He can hear Sehun emitting a long hum again, probably trying to control himself from becoming a moaning mess at the sudden of Jongin’s quick action. He curls his fingers around Sehun’s balls while his head is moving up and down, knowing how sensitive Sehun can be when Jongin plays with his balls during blowjob.

Sehun plays with his hair even more now, acting like he is fixing his hair when he actually wants to use the same hand to play with Jongin’s hair. He wishes he can rake his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, gripping on them gently so he can guide Jongin’s head to move.

“Just, I am doing this because I am bored.”

Jongin tries his best not to snort at that as he licks Sehun’s dick down to his shaft before pulling his lover’s erection out from his mouth, sticking his tongue out as he points the tip of Sehun’s dick against it.

“Here, the Wi-Fi not be very good. There are, there are a lot of foreigners, international fans watching this. Hello, hello, hello.”

‘Hello, my ass,’ Jongin’s mind mutters, trying his best not to squeeze Sehun’s balls hard and make his lover’s cum spurt out instantly. Sehun emits a soft laugh when he glances down, looking at Jongin with his tongue protruding against Sehun’s dick. Jongin pushes Sehun’s dick away for a while, moving his head back as he tries to stay comfortable in the position.

Sehun’s phone almost slips out from his grip so he presses the screen a little bit too hard to avoid the device from falling down and shrieks softly in horror when he realized, he accidentally clicked the icon for the back camera, showing their fans his bare legs but fortunately, not Jongin’s face.

“Oh, I changed it wrongly,” Sehun laughs nervously, trying to play it cool by messing with his hair.

“It’s my first time doing this.”

Jongin tries his best to hold back the urge to answer, ‘Doing this? What? A live video or having a blowjob behind the camera?’, but then he figures, it’s probably the latter.

“I changed it wrongly.”

He takes Sehun’s dick into his hand again and he can feel the throbbing length against his fingers, darting his tongue out eagerly to lick the precum off Sehun’s dick.

“I think it is 2PM or 3PM in Korea right now. Do your best in what you are doing right now.”

Jongin wonders if Sehun is wishing their fans to do their best in whatever they are doing right now or he is indirectly asking Jongin to do the blowjob well.

“Then, goodbye. I am going.”

And, with that, Jongin knows that Sehun is going to cum anytime soon. He swirls his tongue around the head of his lovers dick before wrapping his right hand tightly around the shaft as he pumps his boyfriend’s erection fast. He parts his lips for a light suck on the tip, willingly wanting his boyfriend to spurt out his sperm inside his mouth.

“Bye, bye,” Sehun waves his goodbye to the fans, smiling as he sees a lot of hearts at the corner of the screen before clicking the ‘end’ button.

Tossing his phone aside once he makes sure that the video has ended, he looks directly at Jongin, “What took you so long?”

“You,” Jongin mutters, hand gripping on Sehun’s dick firmly as he moves his hand even faster now and widening his mouth open for Sehun to spurt out his sperms.

Sehun gives in to the action now, finally spluttering nonsensical words and meaningless sexy moans as he moves his hand down, holding on Jongin’s hair harshly as he ejaculates, letting his semen fly out to go straightly into Jongin’s mouth with some of it landing on his lover’s cheeks and nose.

“You are so stupid,” Jongin says with his tongue darting out to lick the remaining cum off from the corner of his lips, pushing himself up before crashing their lips together, letting Sehun taste himself.

“Your stupid boyfriend, yes?” Sehun mumbles before wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck, pulling his boyfriend closer as they move their lips together, tongues moving in sync as Jongin takes over the intimate kiss, sighing lowly against Sehun’s wet lips in happiness.


End file.
